gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
AK-47
miniatur|[[Claude Speed|Claude mit einer AK-47]] miniatur|Die Kruger-Textur wurde durch die AK-47-Textur ersetzt Die AK-47 (russ.: Awtomat Kalaschnikova, obrasza sorok-sjem) ist ein Sturmgewehr aus Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City war es nur in der Beta-Version vorhanden. Das sowjetisch-russische Sturmgewehr AK-47, auch „Kalaschnikow“ (nach dem Namen des Erfinders), ist die am meisten produzierte Handfeuerwaffe auf der Welt. Charakteristisch sind die hölzernen Griffteile der Waffe und das gebogene Magazin (Kurvenmagazin). In Vice City des Jahres 1986 taucht an seiner Stelle das amerikanische Ruger-Sturmgewehr auf. In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von Vice City schien es die AK-47 noch gegeben zu haben. Man kann die Waffe im Trailer von 2002 bewundern. In den Spieldateien von Vice City (PC-Version) ist die Kalaschnikow allerdings komplett vorhanden, wo sie dem Gewehr aus GTA III gleicht (siehe Bild). Allerdings verfügt sie nicht über ein HUD-Symbol. In Vice City Stories hingegen, das im Jahre 1984 spielt, ist das Sturmgewehr wieder vorhanden. Rockstar Games war wohl nicht immer so ganz sorgfältig bei der Modellierung der AK-47-Modelle in den Spielen: Das Gewehr aus GTA III und Vice City ist an die tschechische angelehnt, was sich vor allem darin äußert, dass die Waffe deutlich kleiner ist, und eine deutlich höhere Kadenz hat, als die „AKs“ der weiteren Teile. Zudem ist die AK-47-Variante aus San Andreas an die bekannteste Kalaschnikow-Kopie, das angelehnt. Ist billiger als die M4 und die M16 Man kann weiter heranzoomen als bei der M4 und der M16 Hat eine hohe Feuerkraft Vergleichsweise schlechte Feuerrate Hat ein kleineres Magazin als die M16 Feuert ungenauer als M4 und M16 Die AK-47 feuert ein wenig langsamer als die M4 bzw. M16 und ist auch sonst etwas schlechter, was die Durchschlagskraft und die Magazinkapazität angeht. Leider ist auch dieses Sturmgewehr den „schweren“ Waffen zuzuordnen, die das Laufen während des Abfeuerns sowie das Rennen während des Tragens unmöglich machen. In GTA IV, Advance und Chinatown Wars tritt die AK-47 unter dem Namen „Sturmgewehr“ auf, hier kann man maximal 600 Schuss bei sich haben. Waffen-Skill Wenn man in San Andreas den Gangster- oder gar Hitman-Level erreicht hat, kann man Ziele anvisieren, die weiter weg sind. Außerdem kann man sich dann während des Zielens bewegen und schneller seitwärts laufen. Des Weiteren erhöhen sich die Treffsicherheit und die Feuerrate des Spielers, beim Hitman-Level kann man sich während des Schießens bewegen. Hinweis zur Zensur In allen USK-Teilen der GTA-Serie ist es nicht möglich, Passanten den Kopf abzuschießen oder in GTA III die Gliedmaßen. Sonstiges Ab 10.000 Schuss Munition verschwindet die Munitionsanzeige im HUD der Waffe. Fundorte GTA III # Auf dem Gebäude gegenüber der Bitch’n’Dog-Food-Fabrik, Trenton, Portland Island # Nördlich von Tonis Restaurant in einer Gasse, Saint Mark’s, Portland # In der Ammu-Nation Filiale auf Staunton Island für 3000 Dollar nach Der letzte Wunsch erhältlich # Nach 70 gefundenen Päckchen vor allen drei Speicherhäusern # Wird vom Kolumbianischen Kartell nach der Mission Die Übergabe getragen Advance # Bei Ammu-Nation für 3.000 Dollar erhältlich # Bei jedem Speicherhaus nach 70 gefundenen versteckten Päckchen San Andreas Los Santos # Im Haus der Johnsons, in der Küche, nachdem man alle 100 Tags gesprüht hat, Ganton # Hinter Roboi’s Food Mart, Mulholland # In der Nordwest-Ecke des Geländes der Filmstudios in Vinewood # Unter der Treppe im inneren Lagerhaus, wo die Mission Gray Imports stattfindet, Ocean Docks # Bei Bandenkriegen können alle feindlichen Banden ab der zweiten Welle die AK-47 tragen. Wenn man sich beeilt und am Leben bleibt, kann man so in weniger als zehn Minuten etwa 600 bis 800 Schuss sammeln Red County # Auf dem Gelände der Fleischberg-Brauerei in einem Gebäudeeinschnitt, Blueberry Acres San Fierro # Hinter einem Felsen gegenüber des Wasserbassins, Forschungszentrum, Foster Valley. # Auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz des San Fierro Police Department, Downtown (nach Toreno’s last Flight verfügbar) # Triaden-Mitglieder tragen sie häufig Tierra Robada # Hinter einem Wohnwagen südlich der Straße von Valle Ocultado nach Las Payasadas Las Venturas # In einem Gebüsch in Redsands West # Auf dem Dach des Four Dragons Casino, am Strip Sonstige # In der Mission Reuniting the Families, verliert man jedoch am Ende # Die Schützen auf Torenos Maverick in der Mission Toreno’s last Flight tragen jeweils AKs # In jeder Ammu-Nation-Filiale, 120 Schuss für 3.500 bzw. 4.200 Dollar in Las Venturas (nach Amphibious Assault erhältlich) Liberty City Stories # Auf dem Dach des Hauses, das neben Paulie’s Revue Bar beziehungsweise später neben Sex Club Seven steht, Rotlichtbezirk, Portland Island # In der Ammu-Nation Filiale auf Staunton Island für 4200 Dollar nach Mr. Leone und sein Chauffeur erhältlich Vice City Stories # Auf dem Dach nördlich von DBP Security, Washington Beach, Vice Beach # Auf dem Dach des Polizeireviers auf einem kleinen Plateau, das man über die Treppe im Hinterhof der Wache erreicht. Danach muss man vorbei am Hubschrauberlandeplatz und dann erneut eine Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen geht man nach Süden und findet erneut eine Treppe vor, die zu dem kleinen Plateau führt, Downtown, Vice City Mainland # D-S-R-Mitglieder vom Vance-Kartell tragen meistens eine AK-47 # In der Ammu-Nation-Filiale, Ocean Beach, Vice Beach # Die Sharks und Biker tragen bei Bandenkriegen meistens eine mit sich GTA IV # In den Waffenläden sowie bei Little Jacob verfügbar # An der East Borough Bridge in East Island City auf dem Dach des Hotels # Auf dem Gelände, wo die Mission Liquidize the Assets beginnt, Berchem, Alderney # In der Mission Deconstruction for Beginners, sobald man den Cavalcade betritt # In der Mission A Revenger’s Tragedy # In der Mission Out of Commission # Im verlassenen Krankenhaus auf Colony Island # Mit dem Cheat 486-555-0150 Chinatown Wars # Auf der Ammu-Nation-Website ab der Mission Street of Rage für 3000 Dollar erhältlich # In mehren roten Müllcontainern in ganz Liberty City # Die Spanish-Lords-Mitglieder im Lagerhaus tragen nach mehreren erfolgreichen Überfällen von Huang AK's # Soldaten der Army tragen AK's Trivia * Ursprünglich war für GTA IV das jugoslawische Zastava M70 statt der AK-47 vorgesehen. * In GTA IV fehlt der AK-47 am Verschluss der Hebel zum Durchladen. Rezension auf ammunation.net Bilder HUD-Symbole AK-47-Icon, III.PNG|Grand Theft Auto III AK-47-GTAA-icon.jpg|Advance AK-47-Icon, SA.png|San Andreas AK-47-Icon, LCS.PNG|Liberty City Stories und Vice City Stories AK-47-Icon, IV.PNG|Grand Theft Auto IV AK-47-Icon, CW.png|Chinatown Wars Modelle im Spiel AK-47, III.png|Grand Theft Auto III AK-47, SA.png|San Andreas AK-47 , AmmuNation, VCS.jpg‎|Liberty City Stories und Vice City Stories 200px-AK-47-GTA4.png|Grand Theft Auto IV Weblinks * en:AK-47 es:AK-47 fr:AK-47 it:AK-47 pl:AK-47 pt:AK-47 ru:АК-47 fi:AK-47 uk:АК-47 Kategorie:Sturmgewehre Kategorie:Beta-Waffen